


Freedom

by azngirl123



Series: Moments [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Reconciliation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azngirl123/pseuds/azngirl123
Summary: "Percy, don't. No, this isn't what I want. Don't leave me, please," she said with desperation leaking into her voice. She's too far gone to be embarrassed about begging. She's pulling on his free hand, cupping hers to cover his on her cheek. She can't let this man walk out of her life. Not again.OR Annabeth's pride gets in the way of her relationship and Percy's had enough.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Moments [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735525
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: All of the one-shots to this point have been light and funny, but I've been wanting to do more of an angsty one. Let me know what you think of it! I pulled the lyrics from "Freedom feat. Kendrick Lamar" by Beyoncé. I understand that the song is essentially an anthem for African American and woman empowerment, but I also thought that some of the lyrics resonated with the story so I wanted to use snippets to not only help delineate the different moments throughout this one shot, but also keep the story cohesive and flowing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Percy Jackson series and the lyrics used are from Beyoncé's "Freedom feat. Kendrick Lamar".

_"Freedom!_ _Freedom! I can't move. Freedom, cut me loose!"_

* * *

Suffocating. That's how she's felt for the past few months. With the added pressures of her course load as graduation neared and the piling amount of work at her internship, she was beginning to feel like she's drowning in everything around her. Suffocating from all the things in her life. Including, her relationship.

It started slowly. They had moved in together after their first year and life was amazing. She was excelling in her academics and at her internship at the local architecture firm while Percy managed to keep his grades afloat as he pursued his own degree in marine biology. But, within the last few months, things between them had become tense and she hates to say it, but it's mostly her fault. She's become so engrossed in her work at school and at the firm that she's put her relationship on the back burner, much to Percy's dismay. Dates became few and far between, despite Percy's attempts to organize dates at least once a week. Fights became more constant. It wasn't about little minute things in their life that was more like bantering, but now, these were full on fights. All of them were essentially the same. Percy would complain that she was spending too much time at work and that she was ignoring him. She would refute that he was selfish and didn't understand how important her work is and how demanding it is to maintain the internship she has.

Yet again, here they were fighting about the same damn thing. _Again_.

"How the hell is it too much to ask that you come home at a reasonable time to go to dinner with me? Annabeth, I'm your fucking boyfriend. Not a play thing you just use when you have nothing else to do!" They were standing across from each other in the living room, yelling at one another since she got home.

"I can't when I have this huge project! I already told you Percy! Don't you dare talk to me like that when you know better!"

"Do I? The past few months have proven differently." He folded his arms across his chest and an eerie silence settled between them as they just stared at each other. Suffocation. She felt suffocation from the air, the tension between them, the pressure of doing everything and she has this overwhelming urge to leave because she just can't handle this right now.

She looked at him and slowly said, "we need to take a break."

He clearly didn't understand what she meant as he moved to grab his coat. "Yeah, I agree. Come on, let's go and walk around the block or something. Get some fresh air."

"No, Percy, I mean a break _from us._ " This obviously startled him as he dropped his wallet and whipped around to face her.

" _What?_ " His voice was strained and seconds from cracking.

"I'm suffocating! From everything! It's all too much and I just need a little bit of _freedom_ ," she was throwing her hands up, giving in to the mounting pressure that was determined to break her. She doesn't know if she's thinking all that coherently, but that doesn't stop the words from flowing out of her mouth. "School, work, _you_. It's too much and I need to be cut loose so that I can just breathe." Deep down, she knew that this was completely unfair to Percy. He was paying for the stress she was enduring academically and job wise. But, those weren't things that she could easily maneuver around in her life. Out of all the things in her life demanding her time and attention, she concluded that Percy was the easiest. She just wanted a break. Room to breathe. That's all she wanted.

The look on his face broke her heart in half because she's _never_ seen him cry. Ever. But, now, he stood in front of her with tears welling in his eyes and she is thrown into panic mode.

"It's just a break. Percy, a break," she's hoping that her words does something to alleviate his pain, but she knew that nothing could ease the pain he was feeling.

"A break?" He whispered into the silence. "Fine, I'll give you a break."

He walked out without another single word to her and her heart ached. Almost robotically, she grabbed a suitcase and began packing her items. This is what she thought she wanted, what she needed. A break from him. But, gods, she wasn't anticipating the wealth of pain that was surging throughout her body.

* * *

_"Lord, forgive me; I've been running, running blind in truth."_

* * *

It had been six months since that fight. The fight that ended their relationship. Since then, she avoided Percy like the plague because she knew that she couldn't handle seeing him. For days after their breakup, he left dozens of missed calls on her phone and countless messages and voicemails. Piper told him where she was staying and he would come by her hotel room and bang on the door, begging her to talk to him, but she remained silent, her pride and stubborn nature winning out. He left bouquets of white lilies at the door with a note in each. She thought that what they were doing was right. They'd grown accustomed to just being around each other and it was beginning to become too much. But, that didn't mean that the messages were any easier to read.

_Annabeth, please, I'm sorry._

_Wise Girl, come back home. Talk to me, please._

_Freedom? Fine, I can fucking give you freedom. See if I care._

_Look, I'm sorry. I was in a bad mood and didn't think before sending that last message. Babe, come home so we can talk._

The messages were a constant for two weeks and then, they just stopped. The last message is forever imprinted in her mind and with that, she hasn't heard from him since.

_Okay, I get it. I'll see you around._

It fucking hurt to not have Percy with her. She missed him. She couldn't sleep alone, so she went countless nights with minimal sleep. She missed the jokes, his playful humor that kept a light, happy atmosphere around her. She missed everything about him. But, her hubris and determination to prove that she was right outweighed the aches in her heart.

Then, here he was, suddenly within a few feet of her, but not coming any closer. Everyone was at Piper's and Jason's home, celebrating Jason's birthday. Though her friendship with Jason had been strained since the breakup, she was still close with Piper. She spotted him through the kitchen, laughing at something Leo had said. Gods, he looked good. She almost forgot how gorgeous he looked and after not seeing him for six months, it's like her attraction to him magnified ten fold. After all this time of avoiding him, she was too hesitant to approach him and he didn't look like he would be talking to her anytime soon. So, for most of the night, they did an awkward dance of avoiding one another, always managing to be in separate rooms, but she still kept an eye on him throughout the night.

It had only been a few hours since the party started that she noticed he was bidding goodbye to all of those around him. She was confused though. The goodbyes were more than a simple wave or hug. She watched as Percy and Frank, who rarely engaged in physical contact, hug and shake hands. Hazel was next and hugged Percy, whispering unknown words into his ear.

She was completely ignoring what Piper had been talking to her about and interrupted the brunette. "Where is Percy going?"

Hesitation flickered in Piper's eyes as she paused before saying, "Annabeth, he's leaving."

She missed the solemn tone resonating throughout Piper's voice. She's too busy watching him walk away to fully comprehend what her friend was saying. "Yeah, I can see that, but it's early. Where's he going?" She knew she had no right to ask. She gave up that right long ago, but her curiosity outweighs. She's pulled out of her reverie when Piper tugged slightly on her hand, bringing her back to the conversation.

"No, Annabeth, he's _leaving._ As in, he's leaving for London tomorrow morning," the look in the brunette's eyes told her how serious she was. "I didn't tell you the complete truth about tonight because I wanted him to tell you...but he obviously didn't. Yeah, it's a birthday party for Jase, but...the second reason, the more important underlying reason for this party was a _goodbye_ party for Percy. He's moving to London. I'm so sorry."

There's a flash of anger coursing through her body that was directed at the daughter of Aphrodite for not telling her, but she understood her reasoning. Being the daughter of Aphrodite, Piper was a romantic at heart and was giving Percy the opportunity to tell her himself to give them a chance of reuniting. She knew her best friend well enough to know this to be true.

 _Wait._ Percy was leaving, and by the sound of it, for good. Suddenly, she can't breathe and she swears that her heart stopped beating. She can't even form a coherent thought as she watches the raven haired man away from her, away from _them._ She can't even keep herself standing. She pitches forward and clutches at Piper's shoulders. Piper immediately wraps her arms around her and rubs soothing circles on her back. Tears begin to blur her vision and she's breathing heavily because the devastating magnitude of this event is hitting her. He's not leaving New York. He's leaving _her_. She can't imagine a life without him. It's impossible. She wants to slap herself because she realizes how much she took advantage of him like a semi truck slamming into a brick wall. He was always a constant present in her life and gods, she took advantage of the fact that he was always there for her, day and night, no matter when it was. Never in a million lifetimes did she think he would leave her. It was completely incomprehensible to her sense of what's right. But, she was wrong. _Gods,_ she was _so_ wrong. She pushed him to his limits and she couldn't blame him for leaving. But, that doesn't mean she wants him to go because if he goes, she doesn't know what she'll do.

"Piper, he can't be," _leaving me_. The words were implied and she knew that Piper was also aware. She saw the pity in her friend's eyes and she hated it.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry, but he's leaving in less than twelve hours. He's been planning this for two months now." Hearing this, she can't retain the anger she felt in this situation and aimed it at Piper.

Pushing herself away from her friend, she yelled, "why didn't anybody tell me?"

"Because, _you_ have absolutely no right to know anything anymore," a voice rang out behind her. She turned around to find herself face to face with Jason. "You broke up with him. You said you wanted a little space, a little break, a little _freedom._ You _destroyed_ him. If anybody was going to tell you, then it would be Percy choosing to tell you himself. Not anyone else."

"Jason!" Piper scolded her boyfriend. But, Annabeth couldn't blame him. Percy and Jason were so close that they might as well be brothers. She knew that when she broke up with Percy that she also lost Jason as a close friend. He didn't go out of his way to hide the fact that he resented her for causing his friend pain. This had been the most he's spoken to her since the breakup and she couldn't help but hear the underlying tinge of malice in his voice as he spoke to her.

"I have to talk to him." She was about to follow Percy when a hand caught her elbow.

"No, you sure as hell are not because there's no fucking way I'm letting you. You've done enough and you have no idea what it was like picking up the pieces you left behind. He's finally okay now."

"Piper, tell your boyfriend to let go of me before I kick his ass," she grunted as she tries to pull away from the son of Jupiter.

"Jason, let go of her and, Annabeth, you're not going anywhere."

"What?" She reared at her friend. Piper had a hardened look on her face that surprised her and the bitter feeling of betrayal seeped into her.

"Annabeth, you know I love you and that you're my best friend. But, I have to agree with Jason. It's not a good idea to talk to him, especially now." She couldn't help but be hurt by Piper's words. Though she knew deep down that there was truth to her words, she couldn't help but feel affronted by her friend's actions.

"Pipes..."

But, before she could say anything else, Piper interrupted her, "Annabeth! You know Jason is right." She could see the sorrow in her friend's eyes. The sorrow she held for her. "You know I want you and him to get back together. After all, I am a daughter of Aphrodite and my mother is correct when she says that your love story is the best of this century. But, Annabeth, he's been a wreck for months and he's moving across the world _tomorrow_. Talking to you...would just mess him up too much and it's not good timing. You should be talking to him because of how you feel, not because he's leaving."

She was about to protest, but looking back, Percy was already gone. Despite her friends attempts, she wasn't going to be giving up that easily.

* * *

_"I'm telling these tears, 'go and fall away, fall away'. May the last one burn into flames."_

* * *

Looking in front of her, a flash of memories ran through her mind as she took in the small details in the door that used to open to her home. She was standing in front of the door to her old apartment. The apartment she used to share with the man she so desperately loves. She saw the day they first checked out the apartment building and remembered how happy and giddy they were to move in together. She saw the day they moved in and remembered how adorable Percy was when he insisted that he carry her bridal style over through the door even though they were just moving in. _"Oh, come on, Wise Girl. It's a new chapter! Plus, I want to make sure you're heading straight towards the bedroom to properly christen this place."_ The way he wiggled his eyebrows at her that day had set her into a fit of giggles and she misses the way things were always a little more fun with him around. The memories they shared here rush back and it makes her feel even more desperate to salvage their relationship.

Summoning up all the courage that she could muster, she knocked on the wooden door.

"Guys! Go back to the party! I told you I got this!" She heard from inside the apartment. Her breathing became labored as his footsteps approach the door because this will be the first time in six months that she'll talk to him. The bolt lock was turning and she could hear his chuckling, which only served to send her stomach tumbling.

"You know, I totally... _Annabeth?_ " She looked up at him and saw the astonished face. It's the first time in a long while that she saw him up close and gods, it was unfair how attractive he is.

"Um, hey, Seaweed Brain," not only did she internally cringe at the use of old nickname, but also Percy very externally winced at it.

"Hey...what are you doing here?" She can almost see him building his walls up to shield himself from any potential hurt that _she_ might cause him and the thought of that brought an infinite amount of guilt onto her shoulders.

Taking a big, deep breath, she said, "I heard you were moving."

His eyebrows furrowed at this. She can tell that he's trying to figure out why after all this time, she decided to pop up on his doorstep the night before he moves to a different continent, across the ocean. She watched in bated breath as he determined what the best way to respond is. And, to say the least, his response shocked her.

"I'm not going to talk about this with you," he tried to shut the door on her, but she stuck her foot in the doorway, keeping it open.

" _Just give me a chance_ ," she pleaded. This seemed to send him over the edge as he reopened the door and held a scathing look on his face.

"Why should I? You never gave me one!" His outburst stunned her. She didn't have a response to him that made either of them feel better because she knows that he's right. Whatever walls he built up crumbled and she caught a glimpse of the broken man she's left behind and the sight tore at her heart as tears welled in her eyes. There's a moment of silence before he resumed speaking.

"Annabeth, you know I don't play the mean guy well. I'm sorry for that outburst." Gods, he's so amazing. Here she was, the one completely at fault, and yet he was apologizing.

"I'm finally letting you go," he softly said as he stepped forward, his hand cupping her face, thumb caressing her cheek. "We both said a lot of things we didn't mean. We hurt each other and I didn't want to let you go. I've forgiven you long ago, Annabeth, and now, I only want one thing. I want you to be happy even if that means breaking my heart and letting you go. Cliché as it may be, but if you truly love someone, you set them free and all I've done is hold you back. I get it now. I'm letting you go. I'm giving you what you want and I promise you that I won't be bothering you any longer. You made it pretty clear what you want and I love you enough to give it to you. It's for the best. For both of us. You said you wanted freedom and well, I'm cutting you loose." He tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace as if his heart is withering as he speaks and knowing him, that probably wasn't far from the truth. She knows him well enough that the speech wasn't just for her benefit as the words he spoke was his own attempt at fortifying his resolve, convincing himself that this was something he wanted to. Not just something he thought she wanted. It sounded so much like he was throwing her words back in her face, but she knew he was too good of a person to intentionally do something like that maliciously.

She tried to reply, but her voice is caught in her throat. _No._ This isn't what she wanted. She doesn't care what she said before. The break that she thought she so desperately wanted had torn her to shreds and if it weren't for her gods forsaken pride, she would have been on his doorstep, begging him to take her back, the minute the request left her mouth. But, that wasn't reality. Reality was that she let her pride win out. She was a daughter of Athena, not Aphrodite, so she walked away and even worse, stayed away. Right now, standing in front of him, the resignation in his voice and on his face is killing her because it means that he's given up on her, on them. He fought tooth and nail to keep them together, but she pushed him too far. His fatal flaw, his fierce loyalty, kept them together while hers drove them apart.

"Percy, _don't_. No, this isn't what I want. Don't leave me, please," she said with desperation leaking into her voice. She's too far gone to be embarrassed about begging. She's pulling on his free hand, cupping hers to cover his on her cheek. She can't let this man walk out of her life. Not again.

She's shocked to see him shaking his head and smiling at her sadly. He's rubbing the hand that he holds in his and she could see the tears that are glistening in his eyes, threatening to fall in just a blink. "We've had this fight too many times," he pauses as he bit on his lower lip, a clear sign of hesitation, but it's only brief. "Annabeth, this is just a knee jerk reaction. We've known each other for a decade, been together for six of those years. I'm not oblivious and I can't keep putting myself through the wringer. You're only saying this because I'm leaving. But, this is the closure that we need. I've worn my heart on my sleeve for far too long and nothing has changed. Annabeth, I can't. It's not fair to either of us. This isn't just for you. This move... I need it too. That way, we'll both finally be able to move on with our lives and...without each other."

 _Without each other_. The words rang in her head as she tried her hardest to keep her aching heart from sinking. She knows him well enough to read him like an open book and she hates what she saw. The acceptance in him told her that there's nothing to change his mind. She's gone too far and there's no turning back. She pushed him to the precipice of his patiences; she tested his determination. She thought she knew what she wanted, but in this very moment, the stark realization of how wrong she was strikes her and it hurts. And, dear gods, she has never hated herself more than in this moment. She had a loving man in her life that did everything for her, even sacrificing his own heart to bring her happiness. She had something that everyone wanted in their lives. She had someone who loved her unrelentingly, infinitely, passionately. And, gods, she loves him back.

He smiled at her and it felt like the last time she'll ever see him smile at her. He's pulling away, stepping back away from her, and she immediately misses the warmth. "Thank you, Annabeth. For the friendship, the laughs, the memories, the love, for everything." He's obviously conflicted, but whatever hesitance he had disappears as he steps forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Goodbye, Wise Girl."

She grabbed his bicep before he can completely step back from her. "Percy, please, don't." She can't manage any more words at because she's trying to keep herself from becoming a sobbing mess. This felt like a final goodbye and she's smart enough to know, but too stubborn to admit, that this _was_ the final goodbye between them. If she lets him walk away from her, he's not coming back and she can't let that happen.

He shook his head and gave her a tight lipped smile. She can see the resolution in his face and knew that she lost. Lost whatever semblance of a chance there was to get him back. Lost the relationship they had. Lost her best friend. Lost _him_. "I'm sorry. Goodbye, Annabeth."

He closed the door on her and she's too stunned to move. He wasn't just shutting the door on her. He was shutting the proverbial door on whatever remnants of their relationship was left. Numbly, she left and found her way to her car. When she closed her car door and glanced up at the window to her old apartment, the dam inside of her that's been keeping her together broke free. She's outright sobbing; her head falling to the steering wheel. Heart clenching, gut wrenching sobs rack through her body because that was it. She screwed up so badly and there looked like there was no way she could fix the mess she made. She was so wrong on what she wanted and now, there didn't look like there was a single chance in Hades that she'll be able to get back what she wanted.

* * *

_"Hey! I'ma keep running cause a winner don't quit on themselves."_

* * *

Ambling down the cobblestone road, she took in her surroundings. Greenwich was nothing like New York City. The quaint neighborhood in London had a historic atmosphere to it and she loved the old architecture of the townhouses on the road. Despite the distracting sights around her, she had one destination in mind. She continued walking down the road until she reached her desired destination. It was an old apartment complex with balconies that overlooked the city and had river views. It wasn't the ocean, but it was close enough. She entered the building a searched for the number that was imprinted in her mind. _5A._ As she approached the door, her stomach began summersaulting, the nerves throughout her body began to feel on fire as she tried to fruitlessly calm herself.

Facing the door, her mind flashed back to three months ago when she saw him before he left. Their breakup was approaching its one year anniversary and that's an anniversary she doesn't ever want to celebrate. She went three long months trying her hardest to eradicate the thought of Percy Jackson from her mind, but it was a lost cause. She was totally and completely, irrevocably in love with the man she left behind.

The man that _she_ left behind. Gods, she had beaten herself up so much about what she had done that Jason was beginning to show sympathy and pity for her because he recognized that she had finally come to realize the consequences of what had happened so long ago. She got updates about him from Piper and the daughter of Aphrodite wasn't above giving Annabeth information on his dating life. Because of that, it wasn't hard to persuade Piper to give Annabeth his address and swear to keep her visit a secret from everyone.

Taking a deep breath, she brought her fist up and knocked on the door, resisting the urge to run the other way. She heard footsteps approach the door and this was too much like the last time she saw him. She tried to not think to much about how the previous encountered had ended and instead focused on what she wanted to say. Unsurprisingly, she planned a speech. Hell, she had seven hour plane ride to think about how she was going to talk her way back into his life again; it was hard not to come up with a speech. The deadbolt lock was turning and she mentally tried to steel herself against the flood of emotions.

" _Annabeth?_ " If it were any other time, she would laugh at how incredulous he was. Instead, she was too busy avoiding direct eye contact and fiddling with her hands.

"I don't want you to be the one who got away," she tried to bring herself to look at him, but she was too scared of his reaction. Her greeting was met with silence and she could hear her heart thudding against her chest. Suddenly, there was a hand cupping her cheek, bringing her to look at him directly.

"Can you at least look at me?" His voice was soft and it took her off guard. She was expecting anger especially after all she had put him through.

Looking at him, directly into the sea green eyes that she fell in love with long ago, she couldn't restrain herself any longer. It had been too long. She grabbed him by the collar and slammed her lips to his, kissing him. Gods, it had been eons since they last kissed and she tried to pour all her emotions into it. The love she felt for him. The regret she felt for what she had done. The passion she had for their relationship. Tears streaked down her face and intermingled in their kiss, but she suspected that maybe the tears weren't just hers. She kissed him until they were both breathless.

Whatever she had planned left her mind. She couldn't think straight and realized that she wasn't below desperate begging. "I love you so fucking much, Percy Jackson. I'm so sorry. For all the fight. For all the hurt and pain. For breaking us. For being to stubborn. For _everything._ Please take me back. I want - no - _need_ us to be okay again. For us to be _us._ Please, Percy, can you forgive me?"

Maybe it was because she never cursed. Maybe it was because he knew that for her to admit these things to him meant that not only did she really mean these words, but also she was beyond desperate. Maybe it was the fact that she basically jumped him when she looked at him for the first time in what felt like years. Maybe it was because he missed her too. But, it didn't matter to her. Not right now.

Because, he pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms around her and pinning her to the now closed door. She had her answer. What mattered was being back in his arms and being home again. This. This was _freedom._

* * *

_"I had my ups and downs, but I always find the inner strength to pull myself up. I was served lemons, but I made lemonade."_


End file.
